


Revenge is Sweet.

by unflexible_tree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, BDSM elements, Begging, Blow Job, Dark, Dipeon, Emotional Manipulation, Gideon has some serious anger issues, Gideon is a Sadist, Hand Job, Key word tries, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Stalking, Physical Abuse, Poor Dipper tries to be strong, Revenge gone wrong, Stockholm Syndrome, chasity belt, cross dressing, porn with a plot, rewrite of Pretty Lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unflexible_tree/pseuds/unflexible_tree
Summary: For seven years Gideon Gleeful has been infatuated with Mabel Pines. He's been arrested 9 times, spent 3 years in jail and followed her across five states.When her nuisance of a brother confronts him, his rage boils over. The sight of a bloodied, beaten and helpless Pines switches something on inside the former physic.He never wants to go back.REWRITTEN AND CONTINUED VERSION OF THE ORPHANED FIC: "Pretty Lies"





	1. With the Snap of a Camera.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper catches Gideon stalking his sister. In a fit of rage he leads his rival to a back alley to get his revenge. Soon a fist fight turns into something much more sinister.

Gideon peered from his secluded spot, nestled in the branches of a nearby red alder. The tree stood in the front yard of 327 Bernedette Rd, inhabited by none other then the Pines twins. The 19 year old was currently focusing on the top left window of the house. It was almost midnight so the dark purple sky was the perfect contrast to see the yellow light that illuminated Mabel's room.

  Mabel had been out partying until half eleven. It had been a house party for the whole college, some rich kids parents weren't home. If Mabel had noticed Gideon was there she hadn't shown it, so he slipped some rohypnol in her drink. He would never hurt his princess, not in a million years, but maybe just remind her that he still loved her. It'd all been going to plan until her good-for-nothing brother had stepped in and carted her off, assuming she'd had one too many drinks.

  Gideon was still fuming from that son of a bitch's interference, but it was ok, he reminded himself. He'd get his revenge. Mabel had lifted her sweater, revealing her lacey pink bra. She struggled with the clasp at the back, leaning forward to get a better angle, almost as if she was teasing him. Maybe she knew he was watching and wanted to give him a show, their only obstacle was her mistake of a twin. The camera shutter clicked, following her movements as her breasts came into view. He'd be saving them for later. Unable to take it any longer, Gideon fumbled with his belt and placed a hand around his member.

The albino began to pump himself, watching how her tits bounced with every step. They were a respectable C cup, perfectly rounded and plump. She rummaged through her drawer and found a T-shirt, but her erected points still stood out. Gideon moaned through his teeth, pace speeding up. Next she pulled down her jeans. She wore pink panties covered with kitten print, it was so Mabel. Her ass was delicious, just the right amount of fat to look sexy. So many of his fantasies had been about spanking them cheeks raw. The teen pumped faster and faster, muttering her name feverishly under his breath. He reached his climax with a groan; cum covering his hand.

The southerner slumped against the branch, panting to catch his breath. He let out a content sigh as he wiped his cum on the trunk of the tree. A small smile ghosted his lips, one day Mabel would come around. One day he wouldn't have to be watching from afar, one day he'd be with his marshmallow.

His calm was broke suddenly as the sound of plastic scraping against gravel bounced around the street. Gideon glared at the intruder, it was Dipper dragging out the wheely bins. A smirk played across his face as an idea hit. Making sure his rival could hear, the albino landed from the tree with a thump. As predicted, the brunette swivelled round; his expression turned from fear to anger. "Gideon?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" He yelled. The southerner broke into a run, quickly followed by the sound of footsteps. The two teens sprinted through the street, turning onto a more deserted back alley. Gideon went into a dead end, swiftly backing out of view. Dipper stopped at the entrance, scowling. "Gideon, this is seriously violating your parole, I'm gonna call the pol-"

**~Bam!~**

A fist suddenly rammed into the brunette's face. Dipper staggered back, cradling his jaw in surprise, before turning with a glare to his attaker. He landed an uppercut followed by a left hook. Thank God Grunkle Stan had taught him basic self-defence. If Gideon could somehow get angrier the he already was, he did. The albino punched the other in the stomach, winding him. Dipper fell to his knees and gasped for breath, rolling out the way just in time to dodge another blow. Recovering quickly, he kicked the southerner were the sun don't shine, full force. Gideon doubled over with a yell, taking his chance the smaller man made a run for it.

Suddenly there was a sharp tug and Dipper yelped, a clump of his chocolate curls had been seized and he was dragged back. Gideon was furious, his face flushed with anger. He watched the man squirm before he slammed his face into the wall. The southerner saw red as he began repeatedly crushing the Pines boy's face into the brickware with a satisfying crunch. He did it again,

and  _again_ ,

 _and_ **again.**

Finally he pulled back, and let the piece of scum fall to the ground. He was about to bring a foot down but Gideon paused. Something about Dipper Pines looking up fearfully at him. Tears pooling, bloodied nose and snot running down his face. The way his split lip trembled as he sobbed. It felt good. He felt powerful. There was a familiar tightness in his pants. He was a little surprised, aroused by this? But then he smiled. This would be perfect.

The teen grasped a fistful of curls and pulled the young man's head back, remaining hand going to his belt. Dipper's eyes widened and he pulled away frantically, already sussing what was being planned. This just made Gideon more excited, tightening his grip on the poor brunette. He positioned his tip just in front of the other's lips. Dipper shook his head, pursing his mouth with tearful eyes. The albino glared, suddenly shoving the others face into the wall. Grating his face into the rough brickwork. "Do I need to persuade you?" He growled, dangerously low. "N-No, No. Okay I'll do it," Dipper blurted, now openly sobbing. Gideon grinned, pulling the kid back.

The southerner groaned as he slid his member inside. He'd had blow jobs from a couple of girls but this was so much better. He closed his eyes and began softly thrusting. Suddenly there was a sharp pain as teeth clamped down. Gideon yelled and pulled back, glaring fiercely at the Pines boy. He slammed his head back a couple times until the brunette's eyes flickered to the back of his head. Dipper blinked and swayed a little before he was intruded again. The albino thrust in again, giving no time to adjust. The young man gagged and tears now rolled down his face, struggling to take the other's length. He screwed his eyes shut and clumsily moved back and forth, as if to try and speed up the process. He was obviously inexperienced.

"Never sucked a cock, ey Pines?" Gideon chuckled. "That's a surprise seeing as you're such a thirsty whore." The southerner moaned and began to thrust faster, "mmm, there ya go. You've got tha hang of it," he praised softly, met with the choked gagging sobs. Dipper could tell it was almost over. The member swelled in his mouth and he just kept on going, he wanted it to be over. The brunette felt the southener's cock twitch as it shot spurts of cum. It was bitter and he was just about to spit when a hand pressed against his probably broken nose. He whimpered softly. "Swallow." The teen ordered. Dipper reluctantly downed the sticky substance with a shiver.

Gideon smiled. He felt spent. He looked down at the kneeling pines boy. A dribble of remaining cum slid from his lips. Dried blood was smeared from his nose and his eyes were red and puffy, partially from crying, partially from the punches earlier. Beautiful. He knelt down to the brunette and parted his damp bangs, planting a kiss on his forehead. "G'night my marshmella,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first 2 original chapters will be practically same plus some edited scenes but there is _so_ much more to come.


	2. Taking what's Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tries to move on but Gideon can't forget what he felt that night.

Mabel had already been asleep when Dipper had stumbled home. He'd rushed upstairs into the bathroom and had promptly thrown up. Soon, the room had filled with steam as Dipper climbed into the tub, not caring if the scalding spray burned his body. It was then he cried, muffled by the pummelling of water, the brunette curled up and sobbed. After at least an hour he finally emerged, skin bright pink. He dressed quickly in the dark, not wanting to see his body. At about half three he crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep. It was in vain.

Mabel had asked what had happened. Of course she had, his face was swollen with a black eye and an almost certainly broken nose. He'd said that he'd been out to shopping because they were running low on food. He'd said that he'd been jumped by a local gang who'd for some reason wanted to steal the milk. Mabel knew they didn't live in the safest neighbourhood but it wasn't a ghetto. She knew that Dipper knew there were no shops open past midnight within an hour. She knew things didn't add up with his story, but she didn't press him. Instead she drugged him up on Advil and made him a hot chocolate.

~~~~~~~~

Dipper had decided to go on a walk to clear his head. With yet another coffee in hand, he made his way around town. He made sure they weren't very populated so the crowds weren't suffocating, but busy enough to make sure people knew if anything happened. He sighed, running a hand through his curls and took another sip of his coffee. He'd been trying, and currently failing, to shake off the dizzying events of last night.

"Why hello Pines, fancy meeting you here!" Came an all too familiar southern twang. The brunette's heart jumped to his throat. He quickly pulled up his navy hoodie and speed walked  away, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's rude to ignore someone," Dipper reluctantly turned round, shrugging the hand from his shoulder. "Whatdya want Gideon? Because I'm sure you just _happened_ to be walking in the exact same part of town," He muttered, a half scowl was plastered on the young man's face but he couldn't meet the albino's eyes. Gideon loved it. "Oh nothing really, I just wanted to check up on you. Making sure you kept our little secret~" Dipper swallowed thickly, "L-Look I didn't tell anyone, ok. I just told Mabel that i'd got jumped. Can't you just leave me alone?" He could tell that Dipper was trying to keep an act up but the way he held his head down, the slight falter of confidence in his voice, It made Gideon feel like he was the most powerful man in the world. "Now, now. What type of a gentlemen would I be if I did that? How's about we go on a lil walk, eh?" He said cheerfully, wrapping an arm and practically dragging the tense brunette along.

His head was getting fogged as they carried on and he'd stumbled more than a few times as the streets had been getting more and more deserted. "Y'know you're awfully careless for someone who's just gone through such an ordeal," Gideon mused. The brunette gave him a puzzeled look, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Something about the southerner's tone made his skin crawl. "I mean I'm pretty sure that you're never supposed to leave your coffee unattended, pretty much common sense." He continued, cassually examining his nails while still keeping a firm hold on the other's shoulders. Anxiety prickled across his skin as realization slowly dawned on him. Dipper pulled away and backed up. "Ok man, I don't know what you're playing at," He began. The young man's tongue felt thick and it was hard to connect his words. " b-but do you really think I'm stupid enough to follow you down a dark backalley?" He spat. Gideon snorted and gave a smug smirk, "Nope. That's why I drugged your coffee!" The young man's heart sunk, "Wh-what?" He stuttered hoarsely "When did you...?" His head began to spin and his chest constricted painfully. "Rule one: Never leave your coffee unattended, even if it's just to take a leak," the southerner grinned. Dipper mustered a glare. _Seriously? Wow. Typical._  "F-fuck... You," He slurred, staggering before being caught by the albino. There were a few murmurs of concern but Gideon just brushed it off, "Oh no, don't worry my boyfriend has narcolepsy!" He called out airily, picking up the brunette bridal style. "C'mon hon, let's get you home." He murmured in the others curls as he drifted into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~

Slowly his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He blinked away the grainy spots and sat up. Apparently he was now on some grimy materess on the floor? Suddenly his face flared up as he realised what he was wearing. A tight purple skirt that barely met his knees, and a pink sunset sweater. His stomach churned when he realised that Gideon had changed him into his sister's old clothes while unconscious. He shivered at the thought. He seemed to in some kind of shed? It was a small ramshackle wood building, shelves and cupboards lined the sides and windows were above. The shed was cramped and there was only enough floor space for the materess.

Determind to find that prick Gideon, Dipper stood up. Only he didn't get very far as he was pulled back by something around his neck. To his horror, a navy blue collar was buckled around his throat and tied to a post. "You have got to be kidding me!" He groaned. Over the next few hours Dipper had frantically tried to find a way of escape, but had concluded it to be impossible. The post was literally nailed to the floor and the knot was tied with a sailors expertise. Any shelve or cupboard was so tantalisingly close, but impossible to reach. 

Dipper's attention flew to the direction of the door as its latch popped open. Anger bubbled up inside him as the one and only Gideon Goddamn Gleeful finally appeared. "What the fuck is going on, Gideon?!" He spat through gritted teeth. "This is really degrading y'know! Not only did you have to a-assault me," his voice faltered a bit but he carried on. "You kidnapped me and treat me like a fucking dog!" Dipper yelled, breathing heavily with a scowl. Instead of a response he was met with laughter. "I-I'm sorry hon, but I can't take you seriously like that!" The southner chuckled, wiping a fake tear.

"They're gonna find me," he muttered, "You can't keep me like this. You literally have a criminal record about my sister. You'll obviously be the prime suspect," Gideon gave him a shit eating grin, "Look pet, you really think I'd've done this without a plan? Granted it was meant for Mabel, but girls clothes suit a sissy like you," He smirked, eyeing the young man like a piece of meat.  Dipper's stomach flipped at the thought of his sister going through this. He clenched his jaw, "I am not your pet" he said drily. "What do you even want with me?!" He glowered. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Not even close, darlin'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the town scene has been edited, hopefully it flows better.


	3. House Rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper learns a thing or two about discipline when he tries a shoddily planned escape.

The night had been the worst. With the collar rubbing painfully and the tired mattress springs pressing into his back, Dipper hadn't had the most comfortable nights sleep. To say the least. He'd managed to doze off a few times during the darkness, but his vision was grainy and eyes sore when he heard the heavy lock shift. "Mornin' hon, how'd you sleep?" Gideon asked, almost patronizingly in spite of the other's bloodshot eyes. Dipper glared, "Fuck off." He croaked.

"Aw you're soundin' a little thirsty darling" He cooed with equally fake concern, setting down a dish. Dipper eyed the dog bowl with disgust. It was true, he was parched, but there was no way he'd give Gideon the pleasure of treating him like an animal. "You've _got_ to be kidding me." He said drily, kicking it back. Gideon raised an eyebrow, "Your choice hon." He muttered. Dipper cleared his throat, determined to ignore his growing thirst. He licked his lips nervously, tongue darting across them as his eyes flickered to a nearby window. "So h-how am I supposed to go to the toilet out here?" It was embarrassing to ask but maybe he'd be able to recognise his surroundings if they left the shed.

Empty rolling fields and patches of forest stretched for miles, not a road in sight. Dipper felt his stomach sink. "Where are we?" He mumbled, clearly bewildered. "Oh, just someplace in the middle of nowhere unknown to the outside world. You won't even find this place on google maps." Gideon sent a shark-toothed grin. The brunette stayed silent, his chances on escape were depleting quickly. His eyes widened when he noticed the silver flip phone peeking out from the southerner's back pocket. Taking a deep breath, Dipper snatched the mobile and bolted, dialling 911. He'd be caught yes, but if he could just get them to lock on his location everything would be fine. "Hello this is 911, what's your emergency?"

"P-Police. I need the Police!" He blurted, the yells and thudding footsteps were drawing closer. "I'm Mason Pines. I-I don't know where I am but I-" He was abruptly cut off as the breath was violently knocked out of him. The next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the floor, mobile only meters away. Before he could retrieve it, a boot was brought down, shattering the device. Dipper was pulled roughly to his feet, the grip on his forearm tight enough to bruise. His heart hammered in his chest, threatening to burst as he was dragged back.

The navy collar was fastened tightly around his neck, reducing his breaths to small shallow ones. The young man was thrown to the splintered, wooden floor of the ramshackle shed. His breath hitched as a heavy foot pressed into his chest. Anger practically radiated from the larger teen, "You can't even _begin_ to imagine how hard I had to work to rebuild my reputation since my time in prison!" He seethed, crushing his foot down even harder. "I will _not_ have you destroy it again." Gideon growled. Dipper cried out as a kick struck his side, he turned to try and shield himself but it was in vain as more and more blows hit his ribs. In the end the brunette had ended up curling in on himself, letting out a pained sob with every strike. They finally relented after there was a sickening crack. Gideon stood there, panting at the heaving brunette's form. "Can't you see? I'm the one in control here Pines, _not you_. So just shut up and take it like the bitch you are." He spat.

A metallic taste filled his mouth. A rib was surely broken, somewhere in that mess of bloodied bruises.

~~~~~~~~

Dipper had dragged himself over to the mattress when Gideon entered the next morning. He could've been dead if it wasn't for the shaking rise of his chest. He let out a whine as a bag of ice was carelessly thrown at his ribs, but quickly placed it to the battered area. He swallowed thickly and turned slightly to have the other man in view, eyeing him warily as he set down a plate of food, re-filling the now empty water bowl. The brunette's attention flickered from the food to his captor, he was starving but to save whatever shred of dignity he had left, he would not grovel like a dog in front of him. 

"Y'done sulking yet?" the southerner huffed. There was silence. He narrowed his eyes, "You have to eat sometime y'know." the albino stated drily. "As much as I _love_ to see you suffer I don't want you dyin' on me,"

Dipper gnawed his chapped lips. "W-Why not. Not like it'd make a difference to your reputation," He said bitterly. "They wouldn't even find the body..." In hinds sight he saw the cons of questioning his obviously capable captor about why he hadn't been murdered yet, but honestly he didn't have the energy to care. "Believe it or not I'm not heartless. Besides it's much more fun this way."

"If you actually cared can't you just let me go? I-I'd just say I left town for a couple days. That I didn't see the news. This isn't funny anymore!" His voice rose in desperation. "It's not like I'd tell anyone. I know better then that..." He trailed off. Gideon gave him look of fake sympathy, "Sorry hon, as much as I'd like to believe you, I don't." He said, voice turning cold. "I can't afford to lose you." Dipper fell silent again, turning to face the wall, hugging the numbing ice pack closer.

"Besides, you're starting to grow on me," The southerner smirked.


	4. Breaking Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dipper. Apparently Gideon doesn’t think that he’s gone through enough.

Dipper was asleep when Gideon walked in. His face was relaxed, almost peaceful, different from the usual wary expression he always wore. Something about the brunette's swollen, bruised lips. How his pink sweater was lifted just enough to reveal his mottled side. It made him feel happy, satisfied, _superior_. It made him want to break the young man all over again. No, not yet. He needed to drive the message home. The brunette stirred, eyes flickering open. He sat bolt up and shuffled back a little, expression immediately on guard. Gideon frowned, the moment gone. The albino leant forward, ignoring the other tensing and untied the rope, still keeping a firm hold on the young man’s collar. “Come with me,” The southener ordered. Dipper narrowed his eyes, tugging backwards. “Yeah, no. Last time didn’t exactly end well,” He glared. Gideon gritted his teeth, “Well maybe if you’d  _behaved_ then you wouldn’t be in this mess.” He was met with a thick, tense silence. “Now, follow me.” He repeated firmly, there was no room for argument. Pursing his lips, the brunette complied, wincing as he pulled himself to his feet.

”A leash? Seriously?!” Dipper sputtered. Gideon just grinned, “Gotta take precautions.” The brunette glowered, “You do realise that even if I did escape I have no idea where the fuck we are, right?” He muttered bitterly. The southerner just shrugged, barely keeping back a smirk. Dipper clenched his fists, grinding his teeth as he followed the albino. He was desperately trying to ignore the urge to beat that smug, stellar smile to a bloody pulp. “ _Good boy_ ,”

~~~~~~~~

The walls were a dingy, discoloured grey. They’d entered the basement through a back. The only light was a dim lamp that stood next to to one of those cheap 19 inch box TVs. You’d think someone who’d clawed themself back to fame would flaunt their wealth a little. Then again, maybe Gideon just liked the aesthetic. Dipper sent the albino a wry, unimpressed look, but any sarcasm dried up when the TV sparked to life. 

Shandra Jimenez stood before Gravity Falls scrapyard, groups of people rooted through the piles of waste behind. A sick twisting in his stomach already told him what it was. “The search continues for missing 21 year old Mason Pines. It has now been 8 days since he disappeared on the 18th of June.” The reporter began. “On the 19th, emergency services were called by a frantic Mason. Just a warning, the footage you’re about to be shown may be disturbing to some viewers.” A cold wave of dread washed over him as he heard his own, terrified voice crackle through the tv. “Due to the abrupt ending of this phone call officials believe-“ The TV became background noise as Dipper truly came to terms with what this meant. They were looking for his  _body_. Tears began to stream down his face as he let out a strangled sob. 

_No, no, no! They couldn’t be giving up on him now? Could they? He was here! He was right here! He-_ Oh God he couldn’t breath. Dipper tried to inhale a ragged gasp as his blurred mind struggled to focus. Suddenly Mabel was on the screen. She was crying, saying he’d come home. His heart tugged painfully, he almost wanted to reach out to the screen, as if somehow he could claw his way back to Mabel. But he couldn’t. He was trapped in this dilapidated basement with his sister’s obsessive stalker. It hurt so much, why did Gideon do this? 

The screen blank and it was silent. Dipper clasped a hand over his mouth, but was unable to stifle the sob. From there he couldn’t stop. It was as if the floodgates opened, all the bottled up emotions. Fear, sadness, anger. They all came pouring out. Strong arms wrapped around him. The brunette tensed violently, but soon crumbled. He couldn’t do it anymore.  _They were looking for his body._ Everyone though he was  _dead_. No one was coming to find him. Dipper gave up, curling into whatever else there was other than the crushing anxiety threatening to break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. Gideon you manipulative piece of shit. Note: There will be smut in the next chapter.


	5. Give Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost feel bad for Dipper. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000+ words of pure smut.
> 
> Tw: graphic depiction of rape

The brunette felt eyes on him as he stood staring at the tiled floor, Gideon was behind him, blocking the bathroom door. “I don’t see why you’re just standin’ there.” The southerner muttered, almost bored. “Wait any longer and those cuts’ll get infected.” There was a pause before Dipper could bring himself to speak. “Just stop, ok. Stop pretending you give a shit, at least let me have the decency of showering alone.” His weak attempt at anger came out as more desperation, but that didn’t stop the small jab of annoyance Gideon felt. “No can do  _hon_ , I need to be sure you don’t go running off,” Sarcasm dripped from his words.Dipper whipped round, that was the last straw. “Oh come on, you  _know_ there’s no way I can get out. That’s just some bullshit excuse to perv out on me,” he growled. Adrenaline shot through his veins, giving him newfound confidence. “Just get out, ok?” He advanced angrily, prodding The southerner’s chest. “I’m sure you can handle one day without jerking off that tiny dick of yours!” He spat.

Any insult he had began to spout died in the brunette’s throat as a strong fist gripped the others forearm, crushingly tight. In his burst of anger Dipper had sorely misjudged who he was talking to. “Undress.” The southerner demanded coldly, face unreadable but obviously trying to control thinly veiled fury. Dipper couldn’t help but wince at the tone, not to mention the ever growing pain in his forearm. Still he kept his mouth shut, refusing to move yet not daring to look the other in the eye. Suddenly Dipper was dangling by the collar of his shirt, panicked eyes meeting the albino’s face flushed with anger. “I said get undressed!” He screeched, bringing the young man down hard on the tiled floor. The brunette groaned feeling the world spin for a second, but he quickly scrambled to his feet and began to pull off his sweater.

His skirt was unceremoniously kicked to the side, all that was left were his embarrassingly pink panties. “All of it.” Came a cool southern twang. Screwing his eyes shut, Dipper knew his face must’ve been bright red as they fell at his feet. He’d never been this exposed to anyone, he felt so vulnerable. “S-so can I have the shower now?” The brunette cursed how uncertain his voice sounded, he hoped if he acted meek then he’d just be able to get on with it. There was the click of a lock. Gideon’s eyes narrowed with a hint of a smirk, “Now now, I don’t think so  _sweet pea.”_ He said so sickly sweet. “Something tells me you’re gonna need to be taught a bit of a lesson after being so, disrespectful...” It ended with a growl. Dipper frantically surveyed his surroundings, eyes darting across appliances. A toilet, a shower that ran into the bath and a single small window above it all. Perhaps he could use the sink to- No, even if he somehow got out they’re in the middle of nowhere. His heart thumped against his ribs painfully and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. It was hopeless.

The brunette backed into the wall, inhaling sharply at the cold as the albino advanced. Soon he was inadvertently trapped and fought to avoid any chance of eye contact. “Gideon, stop. I just...I really don’t want to d-do this again, ok?” He’d given up on trying to hide any fear in his voice. “Aw, just try and relax darlin’. It’ll be fun!” The southerner cooed, full of fake sympathy. “At least for me it will be.”

Lips crashed onto his and a tongue quickly invaded, Dipper cringed at the sensation. He let out a muffled yelp when a sharp pain tore into his lip and teeth sunk in ruthlessly. The two pulled back and Dipper panted out shaking breaths, not wanting to know what Gideon had in store for him. The southerner sent him a sleazy grin “bend over,” The brunette paled, “W-what?” His head pounded from the body slam earlier and the coppery blood trailing down his chin was making him queasy. “I said bend over, preferably the bathtub but you can get on all fours if you think you can hold yerself,” Gideon drawled, making way for Dipper to squeeze through. The brunette’s eyes flickered pleadingly to the albino’s. “Gideon, please. I really don’t want to do this. B-besides I need a shower, so won’t it be gross?”

“Thanks for the concern peach. Begging looks good on you, but that won’t get you out of this.” The southerner smirked, motioning to the bathtub. The brunette was shaking so badly he was surprised he could manage positioning himself over the bathtub. He tried to take a deep breath but it didn’t help him calm down as he heard the unbuckling of a belt. Something warm pressed against his ass.

“W-wait!” He blurted, somehow finding his voice. “There’s no lube...It’ll h-hurt,” he swallowed thickly. Gideon shrugged, “Makes no difference to me.” Dipper felt his cheeks being spread and blushed hotly, covering his bright red face, this was mortifying. Without warning the southerner sent a hard thrust, making the other cry out. The brunette gritted his teeth, eyes watering as he felt his insides tearing. The pace quickened, blood now being used as lubricant. Dipper let out a low whine as tears dripped downs his cheeks, interrupted by the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin. Everything hurt, the stinging intrusion, scratch marks now burning down his back and bruises, new and old, aching painfully. It went on like this for a while, as if his body was on fire, but suddenly there was a jolt of pleasure. The pain blurred into a fuzzy haze of pleasure as that spot was hit again and again. He couldn’t stop the breathy moan escaping his lips.

“So you like it rough, Pines?” Gideon smirked. “I’ll remember that,” He grunted, adding a few deeper thrusts, making Dipper’s hips slam into the bathtub painfully. Despite the pain he couldn’t help but give in, arching his back slightly, letting out quiet mewls of pleasure as he was pounded. Dipper was ashamed of himself but heat pooled in his gut and he felt his cock twitch weakly. Unable to hold it back anymore, a choked cry broke from his lips as he came. The brunette slumped, the only thing holding him up was the porcelain rim. Pain slowly filltered back as Gideon continued to pound his oversensitive body, still slamming it repeatedly into the tub. He hissed as the even more intense burning broke through his fogged haze. Dipper felt the others cock twitch powerfully inside, grimacing at the feeling of the southerner’s load filling him.

With a satisfied groan, Gideon pulled out, admiring the unnatural mix of blood and cum dribbling from Dipper. Eventually the brunette pulled himself upright, and promptly threw up, retching only bile. His knees shook too much to even stand and everything below his hips felt like they were on fire. Once he’d finished, Dipper managed to drag himself into the smallest corner, curling in on himself and crying silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while but I’m the kind of person who takes breaks then speed writes a chapter in an evening.


	6. Sweater Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck, it’s been a while. Enjoy, the next chapter will have a much shorter gap in between.

Dipper woke in a bed, not his bed. It was soft and had pillows and heavy quilts instead of the shabby blankets he was now used to. He stiffened as someone shifted beside him, he wasn’t alone. Biting his lip, the brunette pulled his legs round the side and got out of bed, hoping to whatever God that the other wouldn’t wake.  Dipper has to bite back a yelp when he tried to walk, he’d been sore when he woke but this was so much more than he’d expected. He padded across the navy carpet and spotted the door. It was hard to quell the small spark of hope he felt, but it sputtered out when the handle didn’t budge. Locked, of course.

There was one other room, an ensuite. He glanced at the southerner, he was still sleeping, and went inside. He wasn’t wearing his usual baggy sweater and skirt. It was an old shirt that reached about mid-thigh, most likely Gideon’s. He was a little confused but it was a nice change. After double checking that the door was locked he slipped off the shirt and his boxers. Again Gideon must’ve changed him while he was sleeping, a little creepy but he didn’t really know what to expect anymore. The hot water was wonderful. He winced as it hit his fresh cuts but stayed under, a shower was precious. He sighed contented, finally feeling like he could wash away the remnants of last night. A half full bottle of shampoo stood nearby.  _Lilies?_ He shrugged, better than greasy hair.

Dipper swaddled himself in towels. Not wanting to put on his his dirty clothes he peered out of the bathroom, perhaps he could root through Gideon’s drawers and get at least semi decent. The albino was up and dressed in his usual “casual clothes”. A pastel blue shirt and black slacks. He paused styling his hair and looked in the other’s direction. “Enjoy the shower? You were in there a while.” Gideon smirked. Dipper stared at the floor and cleared his throat, unsure at what to do. He noticed a pile of fresh clothes folded on the bed. A pink sweater with a heart wearing sunglasses and a bright blue skirt. He grabbed them and glanced at the southerner, he was back to messing with his hair, before he went back into the ensuite.

The navy collar was buckled back around his throat. He swallowed nervously at the closeness but nothing out of the ordinary happened. “You smell nice.” The albino murmured. “I used some of your shampoo.” Dipper bit his cheek. “Is that ok?”

”of course,”

Gideon still held the leash as they walked back, even though they both knew there’d be no chance of him bolting. It was a quiet walk but not completely uncomfortable. Gideon seemed to be walking at a slower pace so not to drag Dipper any faster than his battered body could go. His ribs, particularly the ones on his left side, were giving him the most grief. He was sure there was at least one broken, perhaps two from last week when the southerner went berserk. He’d been trying to keep his torso still but after being practically fucked into the bathtub he was surprised one hadn’t punctured a lung.

He was alone now, back on the same beaten up mattress and tied to the same post. He was a terrible person. He should’ve hugged Mabel while he’d had the chance. Was this how it was going to be until Gideon got bored of him? What would happen to him afterwards? And he had  _enjoyed_ it. He hadn’t meant to because it hurt. It fucking hurt but that sound had came out. He shouldn’t have moaned.

Whenever Mabel had been upset or overwhelmed she’d curl up in her oversized sweaters until she felt better. He could see why she did it now. Granted the sweater he wore was smaller on him than it had been on preteen Mabel, yet it was enough for him to be able to bury his head and curl in the fetal position. It was enough to hide from the world for a bit.


	7. Breathe

“Why am I still here?” Dipper hadn’t spoken a word since he’d got back. Gideon glanced up from his paper. “Finally ended the silent treatment then,” He murmured, decidedly uninterested. The brunette glared from his corner of the room. “You didn’t answer my question. Do you have an endgame?”

”I want to make you hurt. You’re in too deep for me to let you go now.”

“Well congratu-fucking-lations you’ve already won. You’ve taken away my dignity, my family, my  _life_. What more do you need?” Dipper spat bitterly. The southerner’s mood soured. “Don’t talk to me about loss,  _boy_. I lost Mabel, my career, my  _freedom_ because of you!”

”I am not Mabel! You’re sick, Gideon. You sound like a broken record.  _Move On._ ”

The albino stood up from his chair and slammed the paper on the counter. “How dare you speak to me like that! You are mine now and I will do what I please!” He seethed, an angry flush dusting his cheeks.

”You don’t even have a plan, do you? What would happen if I started obeying everything you said? Nothing! Why can’t you just let me leave!”

”Enough!”

Anger bubbled in the brunette’s stomach. ”No! I refuse to be one of your playthings. You’ll eventually get bored and then what? Did you not prepare for a long term guest?” Dipper growled.

”ENOUGH!” The southerner roared. In an instant his hands were around the other’s throat and Dipper was pressed into the splintered wall of the shed. “I can make your life hell inside and out of this prison! I can find new ways to make you suffer, so no need to worry about that  _sweet pea_!” He hissed.

Dipper clawed at his attacker’s wrists, eyes blown wide, trying and failing to take a stuttering breath. He could feel his face turn from red to purple and his vision began to blur. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as a choked, guttural sound broke from his throat .  _Was this how he was going to die? Killed in a sudden rage. Would his body even be found?_  He tried to lash out, hoping a foot would clash with flesh, but his strength was dwindling quickly and soon he struggled to fight back.Black spots danced around his vision until they eventually took over. Everything went dark.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The world was spinning when Dipper woke up. He was laying on his side facing the wall. He groaned softly, his head pounded and his throat felt like sandpaper. The brunette propped himself up on his forearms to try and take a proper breath, but it caught in his throat and just brought on an onslaught of coughing. His breaths were shallow once he’d finally managed to calm down.

Dipper eyed the southerner warily at the other side of the room. “Water,” He croaked, almost testing his voice. “Can I have some water?” Gideon’s attention flickered to the brunette for a second before a bottle was thrown at him and then he was back reading the paper. Why was he acting as if he hadn’t just choked someone into unconsciousness? Did Gideon just expect everything to go back to normal? Too thirsty to care, Dipper sent one more suspicious glare before guzzling the liquid greedily.

He was thankful for the temporary relief. His throat felt constricted, maybe there was some swelling, he straightened his back up against the wall to try and make breathing easier. It worked to a limited extent. His hands still shook from the leftover adrenaline and the fact he’d almost died was just sinking in. Dipper could feel exhausted tears prick at his eyes but he stayed quiet. He refused to cry infront of Gideon again.


End file.
